


Imagine

by Haileyst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Other, POV Second Person, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: Imagine you are a vegan eleven year old Muggleborn child on your way to Hogwarts!





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a rant I posted on tumblr earlier. Totally self indulgent fanfic idea :D

Imagine: you are a first-year vegan or vegetarian Muggleborn kid. You are eleven and so excited for the new school year. You are going to learn magic! In a boarding school! How brilliant is that? You arrive a bit early to the train station and your parents are teary as they bid you goodbye on the platform 9 and ¾ (wicked!), and you are going to miss them horribly, but the excitement is overpowering any sad thoughts.

You board the train and a group of wizarding children make a space for you. You are so glad to make new friends. The train ride is long however and you’re starting to feel a bit peckish. You eat the snacks your parents packed into your bag, but you could still eat. Your new friends offer you a chocolate. You are curious about sweets in the wizarding world, so they happily share some with you.  You immediately regret asking about it as the chocolate frog  ** _jumps out_**  - “IS IT ALIVE??” – immediately after you open the package. One of your friends snickers as they bite the head off their chocolate frog (and oh my gosh, its legs are still wriggling!) and it’s safe to say you lost your appetite.  Your friends seem a little sympathetic, stating that muggles probably don’t have any animated chocolates. No, you confirm, they certainly don’t. One of them offers to share some kind of brand of jellybeans. You are curious and ask to see the package, you want to check if there is any gelatine or something similar. But it doesn’t have any list of ingredients.

You are very confused and apprehensive. You ask (absolutely baffled) what does it mean, ‘every flavour’ beans? As your friends patiently explain, your apprehension grows. You know what, you’re not really that hungry actually, best wait for the dinner at school.

Except...

Everyone is sorted, you are sitting at the table of your new House and this is all so amazing, you can see the night sky... and you’re just so happy and  ** _really hungry._**  You just travelled from London to Scotland and did not eat much aside from the breakfast in the morning and the small snacks your parents left you with.

Finally! The food shows up out of thin air and your new classmates happily tuck in. But you’re just sitting there and don’t know what to do.

“I’ll have… Uh… Potatoes?” You say to the person next to you as they politely inquire about why you are not eating. But you are really not sure how they prepared the roasted potatoes (is it with animal fat or is it magically made food or you know, how does this work...?) and you know mashed potatoes are made with cream/milk or whatever and completely abandon that train of thought. “Or not.” And so, you just munch on a small salad you made with peas and carrots (you shield your eyes from the desserts served after the main course), and hope the breakfast is better.

But it isn’t and now you are starting to get pretty desperate, it’s the first day of school - magic school, how cool is that? - and you are functioning only on peas, carrots and a handful of fruits you snatched from one (only one!!) corner of the table. (And let’s not forget the pumpkin juice. The pumpkin juice is actually quite good.) This can’t go on. You are  **hungry**. You resolve to speak to a teacher soon. (Because that amount of bacon can’t be healthy, ok?). And could someone,  _please_ , at least put the chips in a separate bowl from all that meat?

∞

Anyway, (somehow) you survive (and never ever did you appreciate your parents’ cooking so much) and now you are a third year and visit Honeydukes and you think the wizarding world can’t surprise you anymore. Well, wrong. You stare in disbelief. “What are these Ice Mice made of?” Your friends roll your eyes at you (which hurts) but then hesitate. They are not so sure themselves. That is an answer enough for you, so you immediately move on, but the next batch  **isn** **’t any better**. “ _I_ _’m sorry but did you just say_ _‘Blood flavoured lollipops_ _’_??”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, what about halal options?? Btw, this is what happens when I think about the food options at the University.


End file.
